Our Adventures at Freddy's
by Undead Prowess
Summary: Before we were evil and all, we had fun just like any normal animatronic would. With no security guard and nobody to supervise us, the possibilities were endless! Wanna know about our wild adventures? Come on down, to Fredbear's Family Diner! Rating varies between chapters. Read author's note at the end of each chapter please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Hookless Pirate**_

* * *

The grating sound of a turning key alerted the four animatronics that night had descended upon the infamous Fredbear's Family Diner. Foxy recalled his day of singing and dancing during his Pirate Fox segment, and grinned to himself. His stage was separate from Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Chica's. He had his own, small stage, complete with a model ship in the background and fake sand painted to its deck. Lavender curtains would shut over his exhibit whenever he finished his Pirate Fox segment. He stepped out from behind the Pirate's Cove curtains, and looked around.

There was no night guard. The lights were dim, but still lit. The staff didn't know the robots roamed at night; they only knew that in case an employee needed to return for anything, the lights had to be left on. Foxy was grateful for it. It meant that they didn't have to go groping around for the power switch, and also that they didn't have a nosy man watching them through cameras. That could get pretty awkward, now that he thought about it.

"Freddy! Bonnie! Chica! Come, landlubbers! The lights be dim and it be time to play!" He shouted out. He got that tingle he always did when he called them to play. Night time was his favorite time of day nowadays. The little brats hardly ever showed up during the day anymore, and they were barely entertained by the animatronics anymore. It had become clear to Foxy that the children had once enjoyed Fredbear's Family Diner when they came with groups and groups of friends-not when they came alone and in small, fractured numbers. Now, as business slowed, the children came in sparse groups with unwilling adults.

Freddy was the first to show up. He grinned at Foxy as he approached, and then dusted Foxy's shoulders off. "Foxy," he said, "you really are falling apart." Freddy was tall, with a wide girth. He was dark chestnut, with paler brown areas marking his belly and muzzle. His plastic eyes were bright blue, and he twitched his ears in amusement at Foxy.

"Ye be the main star," Foxy pointed out, "ye'd be better taken care of than myself." Foxy shrugged. He knew his exposed legs were the main description of his disrepair. He wasn't taken as well care of as the other animatronics. He also knew he was extremely hard to maintain, not only due to his roaming, but also because of how much action went into his Pirate Fox segment. He danced, sang, talked, jumped-the whole nine. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie walked around and sang. There wasn't a whole lot of extreme physical exertion in their routines.

"And yet everyone loves the pirate," Chica said as she approached. She walked past Freddy and went straight to Foxy. "Including me," she whispered, grinning up at him. Chica had a thick build as well, with a rather loose-fitting costume. Her beak also appeared rather disproportionate to her head. She looked more like a duck than anything, but daren't you ever call her a duck!

Bonnie quickly darted between Chica and Foxy, and glared at Foxy. "So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked tensely. He was lavender, with pale areas on his stomach and upper jaw. His ears bent forward slightly from years of gravity tugging at them. Foxy knew Bonnie had a one-sided crush on Chica. He loved to tease the rabbit over it. Too bad he would never get to exploit it.

"Calm your cottontail," Freddy smoothly smirked and turned away. "Speaking of pirates," he said, "why don't we play pirates? We have secret treasure to find; whoever can find my hat, wins!" Freddy pointed at his head. It was barren of his top hat, with nothing but fuzzy, brown fur sticking this way and that. Foxy tilted his head.

"I didn't even realize ye could take yer hat off, Freddy," Foxy snickered. "I thought it was stuck on there, with bolts." Foxy honestly had. He couldn't remember the last time Freddy had removed it, ever.

Freddy snorted and glared at him. He then grinned slyly at him, and the glare faded into mischievousness. "Maybe someone should bolt your hook on, Foxy." With that, Freddy darted away, as fast as his robotic legs would carry him. Bonnie quickly bolted down the hallway, away from Pirate's Cove.

"I'll find your hat, Freddy!" Bonnie cried.

Foxy looked at his hand and was shocked to find his hook was missing! He looked up at where Freddy had bolted off and raised his hookless hand. "Ye be walkin' the plank, Freddy Fazbear!" Nobody ever messed with Foxy's hook! What kind of a pirate was he without a hook?!

"You have to catch me first!" Freddy called back to him with a mocking laugh.

Chica shook her head and groaned in exasperation. "He's like a _child_," she exclaimed. She darted out after Bonnie, then. "Bonnie! You get back here and help us get Foxy's hook back!" Foxy had to admit. She looked amusing, waddling down the hallway after Bonnie.

"No, and you can't make me! I like him better without his hook! He stabbed me with it, once!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy winced in remembrance.

"It was an accident!" Foxy yelled after him. It had been; Bonnie had jumped out at Foxy, and out of instinct, Foxy lashed a hook out at him. Needless to say, Bonnie would never jump out at Foxy again.

Foxy left Pirate's Cove and landed on the wooden flooring. He looked around with cut, angry eyes. "Freddy Fazbear! Ye be walkin' the plank when I catch ye!" He threatened aloud once more. He darted out and ran into the main showroom. Tables were lined up with violet party hats sitting neatly in rows on top of them. Stools and chairs were neatly surrounding each table. Freddy was nowhere to be seen. A taunting, slowed laugh played. Foxy looked around in the shadowed areas of the room.

Suddenly, he felt something hook onto his shoulder blades. Foxy jumped and yelped, flattening himself to the ground afterwards. He turned to face Freddy, who had Foxy's hook on his hand. "Looking for this, Foxy?" Freddy taunted, waving the hook around. Freddy was smiling all the while, with taunting eyes. Foxy leapt at him, and Freddy sidestepped. Foxy hit the wall instead.

"Damn it, Freddy," Foxy muttered as he slid to the floor.

Freddy laughed again. "What? You jumped into a wall. Trying to grab your hook. That was going to end badly either way, Foxy." He had a point.

Foxy turned to glare at him. "Ye be sleepin' with the fishes when I'm done with ye," Foxy snapped grouchily.

Freddy shook his hook at him. "You can try but you won't get it unless I give it to you, Mister Pirate Fox," Freddy crooned to him. He then wiggled an ear at Foxy, smirking all the while. "Because I'm Freddy. And you're not getting your hook back until I have my hat."

Foxy glared at the animatronic bear. Freddy was absolutely infuriating at times. He was the main mascot of the restaurant, and as such, he felt he deserved to be treated with a tad higher bit of respect than the other animatronics. He also expected to be almost treated like royalty sometimes. Foxy felt it all went to his head more often than not. Freddy tucked Foxy's hook away safely in his paw, and then smirked at Foxy still. "Go find my hat, shoo," he chuckled.

Foxy jumped to his feet and stamped off down the hallway. He had better find Freddy's stupid hat. The dimly lit restaurant was full of noise as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all moved around. He first checked an office, where an empty seat sat with a whirring fan. The room was square, with two open doors on either side. His eyes stretched wide when he saw Bonnie staring at him through the other door, looking slouched and lifeless. "I will get you, Foxy," he cried in a deep, heavily-synthesized voice.

"Bonnie, don't you fuckin' dare," Foxy glared at him, pointing his hookless hand. "Don't you fuckin' dare!"

Bonnie grinned at him and straightened himself out. "Aww, c'mon. Just having a little bit of fun."

"We need to look for Freddy's hat!" Foxy shouted in exasperation.

Bonnie pulled out something from behind his back and placed it on his head. Foxy lunged at him upon realizing it was Freddy's hat. "Gimme, gimme, gimme it! I need it, or else he won't give me me hook back!" Foxy cried. His endoskeleton feet scraped against the floor as he pushed against it, trying to shove Bonnie back against a wall or something to steal the hat off his head. The hat sat neatly and calmly between Bonnie's two, bent ears.

Bonnie nudged Foxy with his mouth. "Oh, come, now, Foxy," Bonnie laughed. "I can't just give it to you. As a pirate, I'm sure you know that."

Something cold touched Foxy's shoulder, and the fox pirate gave a yelp as he jumped high into the air yet again. "FREDDY! GOD DAMN IT, FREDDY!"

Bonnie laughed and tossed Freddy his hat. Freddy straightened a very disgruntled Foxy out, and gave him back his hook. Foxy fastened it quickly to his hand, and glared up at Freddy. Freddy was standing tall in the office, fixing his hat slowly as if it were the most important thing in his life. Bonnie shook Foxy a bit on the shoulder.

"Still gonna make us walk the plank, Foxy?"

"You bet I am!" Foxy exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "All of ye! Walking the plank, I say!"

* * *

**All right, so this is a new plan for me.**

**In the second game, Phone Guy mentions a "Fredbear's Family Diner", which I'm gonna guess is an even older version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarria. So this is supposedly before the robots were evil, or possessed, or whatever you like to believe. How they can so greatly mock human emotion, etc., will be explained. But this will be kind of like a cartoon series, in text form-silly plots meant to be funny or interesting, or meant to just annoy a certain character because I felt like it. But the object of this story is, a bunch of silly little stories, connected by some small continuation details. **

**I dunno. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**


	2. Postpone Note

_**While against 's rules, I feel these notes should go up as an alert to readers.**_

_Our Adventures at Freddy's _will be (possibly permanently) postponed. I have lost all drive for it. However, a similar story, a collection of dribbles, may go up soon. If you wish for that to happen, however, submit ideas-I may use them! Please alert me to what these ideas' ratings should be, or else I will take them to an average of the T Rating.

Additionally, on DeviantArt, I have an account called AlwaysComeBack with a semi-comic-book type story going up. It is FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (Arc I): Top of the Line.

Thank you, and I apologize for any inconveniences.

_**Undead Prowess**_


End file.
